<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midsommar by glitteringvoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931081">Midsommar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringvoid/pseuds/glitteringvoid'>glitteringvoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Drabble Challenge [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, IKEA, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringvoid/pseuds/glitteringvoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco should have known Harry can't be trusted with choosing an appropriate furniture store. But Harry, always defying Draco's expectations, brought them somewhere even beyond his worst nightmares.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Drabble Challenge [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midsommar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the June Drabble Challenge<br/>Prompt: Midsummer<br/>Word count: 216</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are we doing here, Potter?” It’s unbearably crowded, strange rooms are build everywhere and Harry insisted on getting up excruciatingly early for this misery. </p><p>“<em>You </em>said I need new furniture.” Harry smirks as if he won the argument. </p><p>“And I was right, but that doesn’t answer my question.” </p><p>“They’re having midsummer sales, where else are we supposed to go?” Where indeed?</p><p>“Literally anywhere else? If money is the problem, I could pay for the furniture myself. Grimmauld Place is my ancestry home, that doesn’t change just because of some trivial legal drivel. I won’t stand to see it besmirched.” </p><p>“That’s not — it’s <em>Ikea</em>, Draco. You want to understand Muggles better, don’t you?” </p><p>“And the key to that is ugly furniture?” </p><p>“Exactly. Take this mor… moarby … mörbylan — well, that one.” Harry grimaces, face scrunched up adorably. </p><p>“You can’t even pronounce it. And that table is hideous.” </p><p>“Didn’t you just hear me say moarbylånga?”</p><p>“I did, which is how I know. Do you even speak Swedish?” </p><p>“As if <em>you</em> speak Swedish.”</p><p>“Of course.” He doesn’t. </p><p>“Prove it, read that one.” </p><p>“Täar … taren … doa — tärndo.”  </p><p>“That was horrible, do that one.” This is not how Draco saw their furniture-hunt going, but as long as Harry keeps smiling like that, he doesn’t mind. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this drabble, you can <a href="https://glitteringvoids.tumblr.com/post/622010791657439232/midsommar">reblog it on Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>